The Mr.Krabs and Plankton Show
The Mr. Krabs and Plankton Show! '''started on November 27, 2009. In SpongeBob SquarePants, each season contains twenty episodes. In this TV-Y7 series, each season contains 26 episodes. Main Characters Sheldon J. Plankton '''Sheldon J. Plankton (voiced by Joseph Capozza) is a male, aquamarine, 68-year old copepod who says "Hi!" to Mr.Krabs. Plankton also loves to spend time with Mr.Krabs and play with his friends, Mr.Krabs and Mr.Cherry. first appeared in "Off to the Beach!" Sheldon J. Plankton likes to go to the beach, and says, "Hi!" to mr.krabs to start his day. Sheldon J. Plankton likes to put on a band with the item, the cymbals. Eugene H. Krabs Eugene H. Krabs (voiced by Joseph Capozza) is a male, crimson, old crustaecean who sings, "Kisty Kib, the Kisty Krab. Eat at the Krusty Key. Agagagagagagagagaga." to start his day. He likes to spend time with his best friend, Plankton. first appeared in "Off to the beach!" He is the second character of the show. Plankton's Nephew (PN for short) Plankton's Nephew or PN for short (voiced by Joseph Capozza) is a male, green, 30-year old copepod who likes to play the drums. first appeared in "Off to the beach!" He is the fourth character of the show. Mr. Cherry Mr.Cherry '''(voiced by Joseph Capozza) is a male, purple, 30-year old flying cherry who likes to spend time with his best friends, Plankton, Mr.Krabs, and Plankton's Nephew (Or PN for short). first appeared in "Meet Mr.Cherry". He is the third show character. Minor Characters Ed '''Ed is a male blue phanpy who first appeared in "Off to the Beach!" SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants is a male yellow sponge who first appeared in "Off to the Beach!" Patrick Star Patrick Star is a male pink seastar who first appeared in "Off to the Beach!" Angie Angie is a female dolly who first appeared in "Meet Mr. Cherry" Curse Crab Curse Crab is a male orange crustaecean who first appeared in "A Slumber Party" Slow-Slug Kitten Slowslug Kitten '''is a male gray old cat who first appeared in "Meet Mr.Cherry" Lorelei Bear Mr.Blue Bear Egg Bomb '''Egg Bomb '''is a nighttime eggie that recommends the dream eater. First appeared in "Dream Eater". Actors Joseph Capozza Angelica Capozza Minigames Character Catcher In '''Character Catcher, You have to catch as many characters as you can. It was played in U.F.O.. Places Reily Flakey Sub * Reily Flakey Sub Elementary School PBS Sprout Schedule This is the Mr.Krabs and Plankton Show PBS Sprout Schedule; Plankton Sprout Sandwhich Every Afternoon from 12pm to 3pm ET (11am to 2pm CT) on PBS Kids Sprout. (TTT, IIIIIO, GO, IO, VOV, CO) Watch a break of a special in the Mr.Krabs and Plankton Show!. 12:00 - 12:13:Make Way For Noddy (1999) 4-1, 6-5 12:13 - 12:26:Picme (2006) 2-9, 4-2, 5-9 12:26 - 12:50:Fireman Sam (2005) 2-6, 4-3 12:50 - 1:03:Fifi and the Flowertots (2007) (King:IIIIIO, IO) 2-2, 4-4 1:03 - 1:18:Dive, Olly, Dive! (2007) (IIIIIO, King:GO) 2-5, 3-4, 4-5 1:18 - 1:30:The Mr.Krabs and Plankton Show! (King:IO) 4-6, 4-9 1:30 - 1:50:The Wiggles (2008) (TTT, King:IO) 1-3, 1-7, 4-7 1:50 - 2:17:Play With Me Sesame (2003) 1-2, 2-7, 3-8 2:17 - 2:29:The Mr. Krabs and Plankton Show! (2010) 4-6, 4-9 2:29 - 2:47:The Mighty Jungle (2007) 1-4, 4-10, 5-10 2:47 - 3:00:Kipper (1997) 4-11, 6-6, 6-12 This is the second sprout special without "Thomas and Friends". The first was "The Let's Go Show!" This is the second sprout special with "Make Way For Noddy". The first was "The Good Night Show". Blugid News' Schedule On Blugid News, Everday at 4|3 CT. On 1990, Blugid News was launched to PlankTV. Shows I Spy (December 7, 1990-July 9, 1992) Hey Dude (September 17, 1990-July 6, 1992) Dragnet (February 5, 1991-July 22, 1996) Doug (June 29, 1991-May 13, 1995) Salute Your Shorts (July 26, 1991-August 17, 1993) Are You Afraid of the Dark? (November 27, 1992-May 12, 2001) The Ren and Strimpy Show (February 17, 1992-December 5, 1997) Clarissa Explains It All (March 15, 1992-March 27, 1996) Rugrats (November 30, 1992-January 17, 2010) Roundhouse (February 22, 1993-March 2, 1997) Rocko's Modern Life (January 5, 1994-July 7, 1998) All That (January 3, 1995-February 9, 2006) The Adventures of Pete and Pete (January 7, 1995-February 18, 1999) My Brother and Me (January 2, 1995-February 28, 1996) Aaaah! Real Monsters! (January 9, 1995-January 3, 1999) The Secret World of Alex Mack (1995-1999) KaBlam! (1996-2002) Kenan and Kel (1996-2001) The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo (1997-2000) Space Cases (1996-1998) The Journey of Allen Strange (1998-2002) Animorphs (1999-2000) Cousin Skeeter (1999-2004) SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-present) 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (2000-2002) The Amanda Show (2000-2002) Noah Knows Best (2001-2002) As Told By Ginger (2001-2007) The Brothers Garcia (2001-2004) Caitlin's Way (2001-2003) The Nick Cannon Show (2002-2004) Taina (2002-2003) Red Idiots (2002-2009) 8 Simple Rules (2002-2006) Romeo! (2003-2007) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005-present) Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2005-2008) All Grown Up! (2005-present) Zoey 101 (2006-2008) 20 Sexiest Videos (2005-present) Unfabulous (2005-2007) Drake and Josh (2005-2008) Top 20 Divas (2006-present) Just For Kids (2006-2007) Home Improvement (2006-present) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-present) H20:Just Add Water (2007-present) Full House (2007-present) iCarly (2007-present) The Naked Brothers Band (2008-present) George Lopez (2008-present) True Jackson, VP (2008-present) Dance on Sunset (2008-present) Just Jordan (2008-2009) The Nanny (2008-present) The Troop (2009-present) Glenn Martin, DDS (2009-present) Malcolm in the Middle (2009-present) Big Time Rush (2010-present) Saturdays Sundays 'Mondays' Items PN's Drums Money Keyboard Ufo 4000 The Ufo 4000 'is an ordinary star cruiser that takes 9 friends (Mr.Krabs, Plankton, PN, Angie, Mr.Blue Bear, Lorelei Bear, Curse Crab,Slow Slug Kitten, and Mr.Cherry) MEga Book Main article: MEga Book 9 *First type your name. *Next, Pick your gender. *Then pick your age. (between 8 and 22) *Next, Select your height (between 5'00" and 10'00") and weight (between 70lb and 120lb) *Next, pick an animal to choose what kind of pet you have. Click on the "Skip" button if you don't have a pet. *If you would create an imaginary pet, choose an animal face, an animal body, an animal homerun leg, and a tail (Click the butt if your pet does not have one) *Everybody likes to play games, but no one like to play all the games. (Choose Telescope, Kite, Video Games, Ice Skating, Computers, Singing Karaoke, Ballet Dancing, Paper Airplane Flying, Playing with Dolls, Drawing, Bowling, Soccer, Music, Writing, Hiking, Swinging, Sliding, Seesawing, Reading, Building Snowmen, Camping, Batting, Playing with Stuffed Animals, Biking, Boxing, Taekwondo, Fishing, or Driving) *Pick Your Favorite Instruments *Find the sounds of the favorite instruments. *Next, Choose the hex of your favorite colors. *Next, Choose the favorite shapes. *Next, Choose your favorite foods. *Next, type what you want to be when you grow up. *Next, Choose your marriage's name. *Finally, Draw your face and signature. Episodes Overview Season 1 (November 27, 2009 to the present) This season contains 26 episodes. Sprout Season 1 (December 31, 2009-Present) This season contains 26 episodes. Special Season 1 Transcripts Alphabet 12:00 Plankton:"Hey, Planktonomic buddies! Let's see what we are going to do today!" Mr. Cherry:"Plankton, i have a bucket." Plankton:"Mr.Cherry we also have sprout characters next to us. All right characters, if you think you are ready, put your right hand to the camera." (Everyone's right hand is touching the camera) (LAUGHTER) "It looks like Chica were'nt paying close enough attention cause i said right hand." Mr.Cherry:"Not bad, let's see who's here to play." (grows arm and hears horn) "I know who that is" (gives sandwhich a window) Mr.Krabs sings:Kisty kib! The kisty kib! Eat at the Kisty KIb! Agagagagagagagag! 12:13 Chica:Quack Quack Quack Quack! Plankton:All right. Chica:'QUACK! Plankton:Chica?! SHake it off. Chica:Quack Quack Quack Quack! Plankton:Who thinks they recognizes the series? Mr.Cherry:I recgonized the series, Plankton! I recognized the series! Merchandise DVDs Category:Wikijoseph Category:The Mr.Krabs and Plankton Show!